


Mirror Image

by depozyt



Series: Flash fics [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Corruption, End of the World, Flash Fic, Guns, M/M, Music Video: Monster (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), X-EXO Clone Byun Baekhyun, but make it gay, end of evangelion inspired, traitor!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depozyt/pseuds/depozyt
Summary: Baekhyun was the first and last to betray them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Flash fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Obsession came out I've been itching to write The End of Evangelion inspired thing but with X-Exo. I think it's the color choices in that MV. If you haven't seen Eva, don't worry! Watching the Obsession MV will do since I'm only borrowing aesthetic elements from Eva
> 
> tw for violence, guns, and some ableist language!

Baekhyun was the first to betray them. 

Kyungsoo would have never suspected that his… closest friend, ally, soulmate, or whatever else you wanted to call it, would forsake them. That he would leave them to die at the hands of The Red Force. 

But he did. He sold them out for a chance to survive.

Kyungsoo was thrown in a cage and imprisoned for what felt like _years_. He wasn’t sure if it was more than a couple of days. 

They tried to run away, but Kyungsoo didn't make it. He was left behind for the time being until they came up with a plan to rescue him. With tears in his eyes, Junmyeon promised they would get him out, that they would save him from The Red Force, no matter what. 

But the day of the apocalypse came and Kyungsoo was still at the enemy’s mercy, still rotting in the cage they had thrown him into. And he could sense it in the air—they, his friends, his only hope, were losing. No one could save him now; he had to find another way to survive. 

“Quite anticlimactic, right?” Baekhyun, or rather one of Baekhyun’s clones, asked, the tone of his voice mocking, but somehow also sickly sweet. He was sitting with his legs crossed on one of the hundred or so wiry chairs standing in the room that was used as Kyungsoo’s prison cell. 

And _this_ Baekhyun was a mirror image of _his_ Baekhyun—sleek, long, white hair, instead of short, tousled, and black. Merciless expression instead of eyes filled with kindness. Flawless, porcelain skin instead of smile lines, moles, and scars.

"I know what you're thinking," he chuckled. “It’s tempting, isn’t it?”

“I’d rather die,” Kyungsoo spat out with contempt.

"See, the problem is that _I_ don't have a death wish," the clone stated, his long fingers coiling around the door to Kyungsoo’s cage. "But opposites attract, right? We don’t have much time, dear. They are already taking over, I know you feel it."

“Why are you even talking to me? Wouldn’t it be easier to kill me? This way you’re one soldier short, you could be fighting with my teammates,” Kyungsoo snarled without breaking eye contact. 

“Well, I’m defective, they don’t want me to fight.” He shrugs. “I’m lucky they didn’t kill me—slit my throat, shot me, strangled me, you know the drill”

“Defective? What do you mean?” 

The clone’s expression softened. “I can’t see out of my right eye.” He lifted the strand of hair covering one of his pale blue eyes— _his_ Baekhyun had brown eyes. “I’m essentially useless.” He put his hand through the bars and poked Kyungsoo’s chest with his finger. “Just like you. So hurry up, do you want to live or not?”

“Fu—” Kyungsoo manages to utter before Baekhyun’s clone falls on the ground with a dull thud after getting hit in the head. 

It was Baekhyun, _his Baekhyun_ —he had punched The Red Force agent. He looked the same, even the way he smiled at Kyungsoo was the same. And Kyungsoo would be elated—if not for the gun in his hand. He was a traitor till the end. 

“We’re not allies anymore,” Kyungsoo stated.

“What makes you think that?” Baekhyun laughed as he aimed at Kyungsoo’s head. “It won’t even hurt, Soo.” The clone got up from the floor and reached for one of the chairs to hit the real Baekhyun on the head. “You won’t stay alive for long enough to feel the pa—” Baekhyun collapsed, his gun firing into the wall. 

The blood from the wound on his forehead stained his non-functioning eye crimson. He spat next to Baekhyun’s face before fishing out the keys to Kyungsoo’s cage from his back pocket and throwing the gun away. “Fancy getting shot? Or not?” 

Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to say anything—he shook his head in confirmation. The clone quickly opened the metal door, the keys chiming. It was too much, everything was too much. Kyungsoo wanted to collapse next to the real Baekhyun to cry and scream out in pain over the corruption of the love of his life. And at the same time, he wanted to hurt him, to wrap his hand around Baekhyun’s throat and watch the life escape his dark-brown eyes. He deserved to be hurt the same way he had hurt Kyungsoo.

“Come on—”

“We can’t just leave him here, what if he wakes up and wants to attack us?” Kyungsoo asked, the tears blurring his vision. 

“Then help me lock him in the cage.”

Kyungsoo felt absolutely degraded by the fact that The Red Force agent’s solution was more humane than what he wanted to do. He bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, the metallic taste flooding his mouth.

***

“You’re _my_ Baekhyun now,” Kyungsoo declared, reaching out to take the other man’s hand. “He doesn’t matter, not after what he’d done.

They were sitting on the rooftop of the base, their legs dangling off the edge. The world was ending right before their eyes, the moon turning blood-red and the seas taking on a washed-out magenta color. 

But for some reason, Kyungsoo felt safe next to his new Baekhyun, even if the apocalypse was coming. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save your friends. They don’t deserve this,” Baekhyun confesses, sounding genuine. “There simply wasn’t enough time.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, this is not the end,” he said, looking at the sky. He was lying to himself. But what else was there to do when faced with the inevitability of the place you had called home getting destroyed. What else could he say to himself after getting betrayed? 

As the crimson moon rose over the dark sea, Kyungsoo realized that in some sense _they_ had won. He and Baekhyun had survived and he didn’t feel sorry.

Baekhyun was the first and last to betray them.

**Author's Note:**

> *Komm süsser Tod plays in the background*


End file.
